To Touch a Stone
by JustMyLuck
Summary: Kai Is banished from her nomad clan with her little sister when she is crippled and deemed not able to marry. They then stumble upon a hut where a strange man leaves her a stone, and with it a legacy. Follow her and her adventures in To Touch A Stone RR
1. Chapter 1

Hello there people. Hope you enjoy my story. All reviews are welcome, praise, constructive criticism, even flames (I need a good laugh now and then).

Now to the story…

* * *

To Touch a Stone

Chapter 1

The morning sun's beams began a new day in the Edoc'sil Clan. The wind blew softly across the grass. The dew was starting to disappear. The horses started to neigh for their morning breakfast. The village of dear skin tents started to rustle with activity. The children were running around sleepily doing their morning chores, such as bringing water from the local village well to their mothers so she can start cooking breakfast. The elder children were feeding the stock of horses, chickens, a few cows and their family sheep.

Kai woke in her family tent to the sound of the village, and her twin brother Kain yelling at her to get up so she can make breakfast for him. "I'm up, I'm up" Kai said sleepily with a yawn. She slowly got out of her rough wool blankets and pulled on her buck skin breaches and purple tunic, all the time muttering about how the day is to long and the night too short. She yawned one more time and quickly combed her frizzy black long hair with a carved bone brush and put it in a high ponytail. She glanced at Lailee her one year old sister in her blankets and decided to let her sleep until breakfast was ready.

When she was done she pushed her wool curtains, which divided her space from the main room, and entered the family room. It was a large tent that is a in the shape of a square. The tent is thirty-five feet by thirty-five feet. In the middle of the tent is a thin pole that holds up the deer skin ceiling. On each side of the four sides of the tent there are four seven foot poles holding up the walls. In the front there is a deer flap door and in the back there is a fire pit with a hole in the roof above it so the tent won't catch on fire.

On each of the corners there are curtains hanging from the ceiling to make separate bedrooms. One is for Mother and Father, one is for Jamin the oldest of the children. Another is for Kain and Carpin. The last is for Kai and Lailee.

Kai quickly went to the fire pit and made a fire with the coals from last night's fire. Just as she was putting the pot on the fire Carpin came in with the well water. "Good. Now you can go play for a bit, but come back in five minutes" said Kai.

Kai quickly poured the water in and then put the grain in too. Father, Kain, Jamin and Carpin came in just as the food was ready. Kai smiled at them empty heartedly and took down the bowls and spoons from the wall hanger. She took the ladle and spooned in some the mush into each bowl. "Hurry up woman" yelled father. Kai bit her lip at this remark. Last time she said something back she got beaten and starved for two days. Once she gave her father his bowl she glared at him at his back. Only Kain said thank you to her.

Before she ate she went to get her little baby sister. Once she got Lailee she put her on her lap and fed her with a little bone spoon. She looked around and sighed. Her life was full of disappointments. All the men looked at her not as an equal but as a young woman of fifteen that is almost ready for marriage. Her father didn't care for her at all he just sees her as an investment. Once she gets a suitor the suitor will have to pay money for her to marry. The money always goes to the father of the girl.

She hated her father. All he cared about was his sons and money. He could care less about Lailee. All he sees Lailee for is something annoying that wakes him up in the night. Ever since Mother got sick from giving birth to Lailee father has been treating his daughter's worse. He ignored Kai's needs, made her eat less so she can stay 'skinny'. The only time he talks to her is when he needs her to do something for him or to tell her to stop acting like a boy and be more ladylike, but even he couldn't make her trade breached and a tunic for a dress.

"So what if I like horseback riding more then carding wool" she thought to herself bitterly. She looked at Lailee. "She's so innocent" she thought. She felt terrible that this perfect little girl is going to grow up in such a sexist world.

She looked up at her family. She looked up to see her father leaving without a word. He was of tall build and blond hair, now speckled with white. He had tan skin and had a deep voice. His whole appearance screamed "respect me because I'm better then you".

She saw Jamin who was leaving after Father. Jamin looked liked a younger version of Father but age seventeen. Jamin looked up to Father as if he was the sky. You could tell all he wanted to do was please him. Although a complement from Father was as scarce as water was in the desert. Even for Jamin his prized son who will one day take the role of head in the family.

Carpin was next to leave. Carpin was a younger replica of Jamin but only in looks. Carpin was a good person at his age of twelve. He was more interested in playing then in proving himself to people. "Let's just hope he stays that way" she thought, even though she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Kain was the last to leave. Kain was her twin brother. He was white like her with black hair, but Kai was almost so skinny that it was unhealthy. It wasn't a pretty skinny either. They took after their mother not their father. Her mother was a gorgeous woman but Kai seemed to not get her looks. "You'll grow into them when your older" she would say when she was well. Kai never believed her. Her brother Kain respected her and they are more then brother and sister but best friends.

Kain gave her a small smile and left to do his daily routine of working and learning from his personal teacher, while she stayed home and worked. Since Mother is sick and with the healer Kai has a lot more to do then regular girls her age. When she is done with her chores she has some time off until the men in the family come back demanding dinner. Instead of the usual woman pastimes of sewing and weaving she always visits her family's horses.

Her favorite thing to do is ride horses. There is just something about the feeling of the wind on your face and the exhilaration that makes her feel free, like there isn't a problem in the world.

Once she was done cleaning up breakfast, mending some clothing, washing the clothing, working on a new basket for carrying things in and some other chores she was free to do what she wanted.

Kai picked up Lailee in her arms and walked through the village. The village was bustling with woman outside knitting or weaving. Some were softening clay to make a pot. People stood around in groups talking. The women were wearing dresses made out of wool and the men tunics and breaches. The men ignored her completely and the woman gave her and Lailee respectful smiles as they passed.

The girls her age would stand in circles and do the same thing the women did, but then as they passed they would snicker at her about her attire and tomboyish ways.

The boys would just stare at her or even worse give a teasing cat-call. She knew they were just making fun of her for her sad appearance.

Once she reached her mother's old friend's tent she went inside to see Miawin her mother's friend on the floor knitting what looked like a sock. She was a small woman with gray hair tied into a bun. Miawin looked up and smiled at her. "Hello there dear. Come to drop Lailee off?" Kai smiled. "Yes, thank you for watching her again" Kai said thankfully. "No problem. The little child is an angel compared to my little boy when he was young as her." Miawin gave a small laugh.

"How is you mother dear?" Kai's smiled disappeared completely. She stared down at her feet. "Not so good. She's getting worse. She won't eat and she's so weak. I fear she might come to pass soon." Her eyes started getting watery. She quickly wiped her eyes. Crying was frowned upon in her village.

A look of deep sadness crossed Miawin's face, but she soon covered it up. "I have to go now but I will see you later on when I pick Lailee up. Thank you again" Miawin smiled again and waved her off.

It didn't take her long to go to her family's horses since the village is small. Once she got to the horse pen she saw twelve horses. Her family's trade is horse breeding. So it is only right that they have the most horses in the village.

She leaned on the fence. She stared at the beautiful horses for a minute. She couldn't help but think what it would be like to be a horse. "It would be wonderful to gallop in the grass going miles without tiring" she smiled at the thought.

Coming back to reality she clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth producing a clicking noise. One of the horses turned its head to look at her. She grinned. "Come here Fireheart" she yelled. Fireheart was the color of chocolate and as he walked you could see his strong muscles move. He was a good size horse and when you looked into his blue eyes you could feel his strong will and power.

On his chest and forehead you could see white. Not just white but the whitest of white. You could tell this was a great horse. Once Fireheart reached her she rubbed his forehead. The horse neighed. Kai took her hand away and jumped the fence. Once she was over she walked to the gate on the other side of the ring. On the gate was a saddle made of leather and bridle. Kai picked them up putting her hand under the saddle to make sure it wouldn't fall.

She then went to the fence and climbed up one board. Fireheart followed. He knew the drill. Once he got close enough she gently put the saddle on his back. She tightened the girth under his stomach. When she was satisfied it wouldn't slip she turn to the bridle. Once that was on she was ready. Kai jumped one more board on the fence, and jumped onto Fireheart.

Once she was on she kicked his sides telling him to run. He didn't need to be told twice. Kai leaned forward, her hair blowing in the wind. The exhilaration was making her giddy. She felt free.

* * *

I know this chapter is kind of boring but it will pick up. I was trying to introduce Kai and her life so I knew it wouldn't be that exciting in the first chapter, but hang in there!

Reviews are welcome! Don't be shy, I don't criticize my reviewers because they are what keeps me writing )

See ya…

As Ever,

JustMyLuck


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. I forgot in the first chapter to write this… I DO NOT OWN ERAGON

Ok now that that's over

To the story!

To Touch a Stone

Chapter 2

Sickness

Kai approached the sick tent warily. She was scared of what to expect inside. She reached the door flap. Kai took a deep breath and promised herself to be brave. "I can do this" she thought.

With one swift movement she pushed the flap open and went inside. The room had over ten bed rolls going down the walls ,in a line, with curtains separating them. On the walls there were dried rare herbs hanging. There were bottles of liquid on a shelf. A fire crackled merrily with a pot of something boiling in it in the middle of the tent.

Kai wasn't looking at any of those things. No, here eyes were set on the second to last bedroll on the side of the wall. There were two healers hovering over it fretting. One was an old woman healer, and the other was a young apprentice girl about Kai's age.

Kai swiftly walked over to them. "What's going on? What's wrong with my mother?" Kai knew the answer before the words came off of her lips. "Your mother is dying" said the old healer.

The words echoed in her head. She knew it was happening but hearing it is a whole other deal. She pushed them away and went through the curtain door. She looked down to see her mother with her beautiful black hair tied in a bun and her skin very pale. She was wearing a white sleeping dress. Even on her death bed she was beautiful.

"Mother" Kai cried. Kai thought she was already dead but her eyes flickered open and she smiled. "Kai" her mother replied. Her voice was very weak. "Mother" Kai said more quietly holding back tears. "Kai, listen to me, you are destined for great things. Terrible or great, you choose. Pick your path carefully because not all paths lead you to the right place" Kai was crying freely now. "Yes mother" she managed to say.

"Take this and wear it proudly" her hand Kai just now noticed was clenched and it opened to reveal a gold necklace. "I can't talk much longer but remember that I love you. I always will" her voice was growing weaker. "No mother, no" Kai cried.

"Death is just the next adventure. Its time for me to start anew" her eyes shut slowly. That was Kai's mother's last words.

Kai lay there for a while just crying. The healers must have known what happened for they left her alone. She cried until tears wouldn't come anymore. Finally she lifted her head up to see the necklace in her dead mother's hand. She picked it up and watched as the gold metal shined. She held it there to get a good look at it.

The linked chains were so small that you could barely see them. The charm was amazingly detailed. It was a gold dragon flying through the air. You could see so much detail in it that it looked like no tool was small enough to make it. The wings were out spread and it had two emerald gem eyes.

"How did my mother get this?" she whispered. Kai knew that her mother didn't come from the clan. Her looks were proof of it. All Kai knew was that she was found on the plains one day by one of the clan and was cured to health. She was then married to her father. Kai suspected it was by force though.

She then remembered that she had to share the terrible news to her family. She knew her father would hardly care, Carpin would mourn silently. Jamin will mourn a little and forget about it. Lailee is too young to understand. The one she was most worried about was Kain. Kain will just mourn until it makes him hollow inside.

She clinched the gold necklace on her neck and hid it underneath her shirt. She knew if her Father found it its as good as gone. She wiped her eyes and started out. She ignored the small condolences of the healers and walked outside.

The light was dimming when she reached her tent. She stopped dead when she heard a gruff voice inside of it. "One week, that's all. If the girl doesn't get better by then we leave her behind when we migrate. We don't know if the sickness is contagious but we can't take the chance" Kai hoped more than anything that it what she was thinking wasn't right. She walked inside "Yes, Clan Chief I understand completely" her hopes died right then and there. Her Father's voice sounded perfectly calm as if he was talking about the weather not his youngest daughter's fate of living.

She looked around to see a tall tan man with a neatly kept black beard in a blue silk shirt and rawhide cow breaches walk out of the tent, casually, not even taking a glance at her.

She glanced around all of her brothers were there and her Father. Her Father looked as if nothing happened. Her brothers looked shocked. Kai could only manage two words "She's dead" and with that she sped off into her room.

On the floor in her bed roll was Lailee. The small child was sweating and shivering as if she was cold and hot at the same time. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep. She thought quickly. "The healers would all be asleep by now and I don't know where their tents are" she thought.

Knowing there is nothing more she could do Kai got a rag from the wash basin and dunked it in. She then rushed over to Lailee and put it on her forehead. "No, it's just a small illness; little children get it all the time. She'll be better by tomorrow" she tried to convince herself. She knew it was useless. It was going to be a long night.

That morning the healers came and brought Lailee to the sick tent. Kai worked furiously the next few days. She did all her chores quickly and spent as much time as possible in the healing tent begging Lailee to get better.

On the fifth day of the count, Kai was just leaving the family tent to go visit Lailee when Kain came out of the tent behind her and took her aside.

"I am sick of seeing you like this. You work until your hands bleed you hardly get any sleep you eat as much as a chicken. Lailee is not going to get better if you get sick!" he took a deep breath.

"Kai I'm hurting too, but we can't neglect ourselves because of a hard time. When was the last time you visited Fireheart?" He didn't wait for her to reply. He went on "A week and a half ago! He must miss you like the devil. He's been very bad tempered lately. So instead of fretting around more we're going to visit Fireheart" he finished in a huff. He led the way to the pasture.

Fireheart must have known they were coming because he was waiting at the gate for them. For the first time in a while Kai smiled. Fireheart nodded his head up and down at her. "I'm sorry Fireheart that I didn't see you in so long" she apologized as she approached him. He seemed to understand because he neighed one of his playful neighs. She smiled again.

"Good, now that you two are reacquainted, let's saddle you up Fireheart" said Kain jokingly. It only took a few minutes to tack the horse up. It seemed that FIreheart wanted to be ridden as much as Kai wanted to ride.

Kai climbed up the fence and put one foot in the stirrup and swung the other around in one fluid motion.

She was ready. With one swift kick to Fireheart's sides he was off. Once again the wind was in her hair, once again she felt like she was souring, and once again she felt free.

"Open the gate" she yelled to Kain. She wanted to run faster and she could feel that Fireheart wanted to also. She needed a bigger space to run free. Kain started to open the gate so the opening was wide enough to get through. He didn't have to worry about the rest of the horses because they were all grazing lazily at the far end of the pen.

Kai and Fireheart increased their speed. They past the gate, now they were in the wide open. For a moment Kai forgot about her mother and about her little sister, for a moment she forgot about the disappointments in her life.

Something donned to her. "I don't want to waste my life away by being a neglected baby, to a teased child, to a human investment, and now I'll only be good for cooking, cleaning, and child bearing. I want to help people, make Alagaesia a better place."

Her prayer was answered in a form of a wolf.

Fireheart was cantering the fastest he's ever gone and it felt good to be riding on him feeling the breeze. She closed her eyes for a brief second to feel the wind on her face better.

Just then Fireheart whinnied loudly and slowed down so fast it almost jerked Kai out of the saddle. By now she had opened her eyes. Fireheart kept kneeing the ground. Kai caught sight of what made him act like that.

Right in front of them was a wolf. Not just any wolf but a huge one. He could very likely be the Alpha male of the pack. The wolf was the color gray and had a nip in its ear. It was probably from a fight. It had huge silted yellow eyes. He would have been a sight to see if he wasn't about to attack you. He was alone though, that much Kai could tell. The wolf approached them cautiously.

Fireheart had had enough; it could have been out of fear or out of protection, but the worst thing that could happen happened; he reared.

Kai tried to hold on but it was useless she fell off of Fireheart. Fireheart also must have lost balance because next thing she knew his huge body was on top of her legs.

The last thing she saw was the wolf disappearing through the long grass. Then there was nothing.

Yay! Another chapter! I hope you liked the little twist at the end. Wanna hear something funny? I printed out a huge detailed map of Alagaesia from the computer. It took eight pages! I did this so I could record Kai's travels. I pasted it all together on one of those paper boards you use for school and get this, once I finished everything (which took a long time) I looked down to admire my work, I then realized….

It was in Spanish.

REVIEW!

As Ever,

JustMyLuck


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there ) Here's another chapter for ya. I'm sorry about my last chapter being really rushed. I'll try to keep it slower.

Enjoy!

* * *

To Touch a Stone

Chapter Three

Abandoned

"Ughhh" Kai moaned as she woke. She felt as if her head was on fire. Her throat felt like sandpaper and she couldn't think straight at all. Her whole body felt as if it was full of rocks and yet she was floating away. "Ughhh" she moaned again. Gathering strength Kai opened one eye slowly only to be blinded by the light. She shut her eyes quickly. After a minute or so she gained courage and opened her eyes slowly. They still stung but soon she was able to see her surroundings.

Her heart dropped. "Oh no" she managed to whisper. She was in the healer's tent. Her head was getting clearer as the recognition dawned on her. "This isn't good, not good at all" she murmured to herself.

She heard a rustle of the door flap and turned her head quickly to see only to be rewarded with a massive wave of dizziness. "Ughhh" she moaned once more. A few seconds later when she could see straight she saw the old healer come in.

"Hello dearie, how are you feeling?" she asked kindly in a concerned manner. "Like a boulder hit me square in the head" her voice was raspy and hurt her throat as she said this.

"tsk, tsk, tsk." She clicked her tongue. "That is to be expected as you suffered a minor concussion." "Huh?" she said to herself more then the healer. Kai took a moment to digest this. Questions formed in her head. "Why am I here? What happened to give me a concussion? How long have I been asleep?" she panicked.

At this the healer's face changed to recognition. "You've been asleep for a day You don't remember what happened do you?" the old healer said pitifully while shaking her head.

Kai took a moment to search her memory. It came to her slowly. Kain taking her to Ride Fireheart, the exileration of running free, the wolf scaring FIreheart, falling off and then blackness. "Oh no, Fireheart is he unhurt?" she asked with worry in her voice.

The healer sighed. "Yes he is unhurt, but the question is are you?" "Well I do have a con-", "No not that" she interrupted "The horse landed right on your right leg. You're leg may be paralyzed. Try to move your leg so we can see if it really is."

"It can't be paralyzed you s-", her heart stopped beating for a moment. She tried to move her leg again. It didn't move. In fact she realized she couldn't feel her right leg at all.

"No, this can't be true. This is a dream, a terrible dream." She whispered trying to convince herself. In reality she knew this felt to real to be a dream.

She was going to be cast out of her clan for life. They had no room for crippled people. Only people who can work are allowed to live with them. If they did have someone crippled for life it was just a nuisance for the rest of the clan.

She remembered when she was eight when a woman gave birth to a baby that was blind. Oh how that woman wailed when they took the baby away and the baby was never seen again.

She remembered how Kain comforted her when this happened. "Life is hard but we have to keep moving" she remembered him saying that to her as she hid in her twin's arms to block out the moaning from the woman.

Kai shivered at recalling the memory. Coming back to reality she looked to find the old healer gone. "Probably left to tell the Chief of her condition." She thought bitterly.

Kai turned her head into the pillow and cried. "Can my life get any worse? Lailee being casted out for just being sick, mother dieing, being paralyzed!" she cried harder.

After a while the sobbing softened and she somehow fell into a fitful sleep.

"Wake up" someone said roughly nudging her in the side. Kai's snapped open in less then a second. Standing over her was her father.

"See here. The Clan Chief has decided that you will be left behind with your sister" her father said in an uncaring way.

"You are of no use to me now that you are a _crippled_" he said jabbing a finger at her.

Kai had had enough. Anger boiled inside of her. It seemed as if all the anger and anguish that had collected over the years from her father had appeared in her.

"You are the most inconsiderate piece of scum that I had ever had the displeasure of meeting in my life! When I am rich and famous I will come back to you and laugh at you! You will be scorned by the whole of Alagaesia and be noticed for what you are, A scum-sucking sexist pig!"

A look of shock appeared on his face. He obviously never had been talked to like that in his whole life.

Kai laughed bitterly at him and spat in his face. What followed was the most hurtful slap she had ever received. "SMACK" her face jerked to the side from the force of it.

Now it was his turn to smirk. He turned away and walked out of the room.

Although it hurt like hell, Kai was proud of herself. She had never felt so good in her life.

The next morning marked the next chapter in Kai's life. She was in a dreamlike state as she limped to outside of town with the help of Kain holding her up. She didn't even notice the sympathetic looks of her ex-tribesmen as they finished packing up the wagons and tacking up the horses. She held her head high and didn't look back. That much she managed.

She saw a ring of people around someone. As she came closer she could see that the man was the Clan Chief. The ring of people contained her father and her brothers. On the ground in front of the Clan Chief was Lailee wrapped in a blanket sleeping, obvious of what was happening to her.

Kai straitened up as best as she could and brushed off Kai's arm that was supporting her. She wanted to look as though she wasn't scared, but she was. Kai almost fell, but managed to steady herself.

She gave a small uninsured smile to Kain. Kain's face was solemn. No one could ever guess what was going on in his thoughts. One thing that was concluded was it wasn't good.

Kai turned her face towards the Chief. Instead of lowering her gaze as a sign of respect she looked right up into his eyes and glared. She wasn't part of the clan anymore, why should she show respect?

The Clan Chief acted like it didn't matter but Kai couldn't mistake for a second seeing shock on his face. "Good, now he knows I'm not a regular girl that bows down to him" she thought and had to restrain herself from smirking.

"It is a sad day for all of us as we know we must cast out two of our own for the good of the tribe" the Chief a stopped for a moment so this could sink in. He turned to Kai, "Kai you are banished from my tribe forever if you do come back to my tribe I have the right to take your life. Same goes for your sister. Do you understand?"

"Why would I want to come back to this flea bitten sexist pig sad excuse you call a tribe? Oh I might come back, but not to beg for your pity to let me be accepted into this 'tribe' but to laugh at you and your sick life. I understand completly" Kai smirked at him when she finished.

The Chief clenched his fists with rage but did nothing. "You, Kai, are now banished from the Edoc'sil Clan along with your sister Lailee." He turned around and started to walk back to the now waiting tribe.

Her brothers followed their shoulders slumping. Her father walked proudly as if a weight from his shoulders had been lifted. Kain turned around and looked at her as if the sky was falling. She could have sworn that she saw a tear in his eye.

"No, Kain doesn't cry" she shook out thought. She gave him a smile of reinsurance.

When they reached the tribe Kai sat down with an "OOF" as her buttocks landed on the ground. She pulled Lailee close to her, holding her gently. Lailee started to cry in her sleep as she shivered and sweat.

Lailee wished that she could do something to help her, anything. She wasn't a healer and she knew that they couldn't even made her well again. Kai resorted to one thing she could do well, singing.

Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play

Don't you mind what you say

Leet those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear, baby of mine

Lailee started to calm down.

Golden slumber kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep,

pretty baby,

Do not cry,

And I'll sing you a lullaby.

Care you know not,

Therefore sleep,

While I o'er you watch do keep.

Sleep,

pretty darling,

Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby.

Kai couldn't help but let a tear crawl down her face slowly. These songs brought back memories. Her mother used to sing these songs to her. They were good memories but now it just hurt her to remember.

Lailee had stopped squirming around and went into a restful sleep. It was the first sleep that was peaceful since she fell ill. Kai kissed the resting baby on the forehead and lay down to go to sleep even though it was light out.

In her mind she felt as if her mother was singing those lullabies again to her once more.

Wow that was kinda sad wasn't it! The lullabies are just regular lullabies I found on the web. Tell me what you think about it. Kai has got back some fire in her. It was fun writing the insults! ;)

* * *

Come on review! It doesn't have to be long or anything. Just a thumb up or thumbs down or constructive criticism. What's ten seconds gonna cost ya?

Make me smile )

As Ever,

JustMyLuck


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Welcome back to my story.

To the story….once again…..

* * *

It was dark when Kai woke to the sound of Lailee's crying in her arms. "Shhh, Lailee, shhh" she tried to calm her. She heard Lailee's stomach grumble. Truth be told she was hungry too. Kai sighed. They had no food or water or anything for that matter. "How are we going to survive?" she thought depressed.

Just as she thought that she heard something. Kai strained her ears to hear better in the dark. "Is that the sound of a horse galloping?" she whispered. Lailee hadn't stopped crying. The horse was coming their way!

"Wait a second… I hear two horses" a silhouette of two horses and a person riding on one came out of the darkness. The moon was shining enough to let her see who it was.

"Kain!" she cried. "Kai! Thank the moon you're still here. I didn't know if I would find you two" he said obviously relieved. He jumped down from Fireheart. "Fireheart" Kai called joyfully. The great horse pawed the ground as if greating her.

Amazingly Kai somehow stood up with Lailee in her arms. "Food" Lailee cried banging her fists against her sister's back.

Kain beamed. "She spoke!" Kai yelled ecstatically. Lailee had only spoken a few times in her life. Lately Lailee had been in this state that Kai thought was being afraid to talk. She didn't blame her. She once cried for milk to her father and he hit her. She must have registered in her young mind that if she spoke it was bad.

The few times she did speak it was always to Kai. She hadn't spoke in what much be a month. Kain then ran to the other horse, a gray and black horse that was named Rockie. He rummaged through the pack and pulled out a loaf of bread.

"Here, you both must be starving" he looked at both of them with a sympathetic glance. He broke of a piece that was one forth of the bread. He then gave the rest to Kai to eat and with the other piece he broke into small pieces and he gave one to Lailee. Lailee grabbed it with her tiny hand and shoved it in her mouth chewing.

Kain laughed. Kai would have too if she wasn't so busy eating herself. After they both were done eating Kain came back with a cask and a small cup. He took a swig of water himself, poured some water into the small cup and gave it to Lailee to drink. In the process Lailee got more water on her dirty dress then in her mouth. Kain gave the cask to Kai and she drank deeply.

Feeling better then she had in a while thought for a moment. "Why did you do this Kain?" she asked. "Why you ask? I did because I couldn't leave my twin sister and my baby sister lying on the plains to die. You are the only family I love, and true family care for each other. You would have done the same for me."

"Thanks Kain, you're not the rest of the men in the tribe. You actually care" She said emotionally. He took a moment to digest this and smiled. "I only care because you care."

A moment passed. "That's why I brought Fireheart and a months worth of supplies. Not to mention a bow and arrow and dagger. Oh yeah and some new clothing" a look of mischief on his face said he didn't acquire these items fairly.

"Oh you scoundrel" she grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, another thing, I also acquired this" he reached into his pant's pocket and pulled a purple coin purse out…. father's coin purse. He jingled it up and down grinning broadly. It sounded like it had quite a lot of loot in there. "Never knew what was coming" he laughed.

"Once again you proceed to amaze me" she shook her head grinning even more. Lailee clapped her tiny hands happily and then coughed. Kai kissed Lailee's long black hair.

"It's almost dawn and I have to leave now" he said miserably as if his heart was being torn in half. He pulled Fireheart up near her and hosted her up with Lailee in her arms.

"Go north and once you get to a big forest go west follow the outcrop of it until you see a city in the west. The city is called Ceunon. You can make a life there and live happily" he looked distraught as he said this.

"This isn't the last time we see each other brother. I will come back and me you and Lailee can travel Alagaesia together and live free, remember that when you remember us" Kai was desperately trying to look brave for her brother but he saw past her defenses. "I will remember that only if you remember it as well" he said with a comforting smile.

She felt better at this and turned to the night with Lailee in her arms and clicked her tongue at Fireheart and they started their journey into the world. But not without turning back once and waving at her brother who was standing there watching her leave his life, at least for a while.

It had been three weeks since Kai had last seen Kain. They had reached the forest in about a week. The forest loomed over them as they rode on the outside of it west. In the distance they could see a mountain. Wither it was a big or a small one she didn't know. It was the first one she had ever seen. The forest was a major change of scenery for her too. She had never seen so many trees in one place. And the trees were massive!

By the end of the first week she was almost fully accustomed to her new disability. She could walk around by dragging her leg and she could use her leg that works to get on Fireheart. She used one of the saddle bags to put Lailee in as if it was a crib, but of course she didn't put the flap down. Lailee didn't seem to mind.

Lailee herself was starting to get well again. When Kai first realized that she wasn't shaking or coughing anymore she almost cried with joy. Although she still had a small fever and didn't have much energy. She also thrashed around in her sleep but not as violent as before.

She couldn't believe it but she was starting to gain some muscle of herself from riding all day. Kai loved riding freely and not in a caged fence. Fireheart seemed to be just as delighted too.

The day after the third week dark clouds started forming above them. It was going to storm. Kai knew she they needed cover from it. The only cover that she could think of was the forest.

She rather not have to go in but it didn't seem like she had a choice. The thought of huge trees looming over you ready to snap and crush you to death wasn't appealing, or big wolverines coming out of the bushing in the dark to eat you wasn't anymore appealing either.

She shook her head as if to shake out those scary thoughts. She headed into the forest until the storm passed.

Kai looked around with a wary eye watching everything carefully. Everything was dark and dreary. At every sound she jumped a little In the saddle. Lailee looked around with wide eyes in Kai's lap.

It started to rain, and hard. Although it wasn't as harsh as it must be outside of the forest on the plains they were still getting wet. She pulled Lailee close to her and grabbed a blanket out of the saddle bags and wrapped it around them. It would get wet but it would hopefully keep in their body heat.

It felt like hours when the rain slowed to a drizzle as the clouds started blowing away.

Before they knew what happened they came to a clearing in the forest. Sun beams fell down on the clearing. The smell of rain on grass surrounded the area.

In the middle of the clearing was a cottage and stable. The cottage had a thatched roof and the walls were rocks with cement closing the gaps. It was rectangular in shape and had a small chimney coming out of the roof. The stable looked the same but there being no chimney and had a wooden fence around it. There was a garden on the side of the house that had fruit and vegetables that Kai have never seen before.

They were exhausted to even wonder who was living there or why they were living in the forest all they wanted was a warm place to eat and sleep.

A head popped out of the door of the cottage door and looked at them. The person opened the door wide enough so they could see him. It looked like an old man with gray hair. He had a sculpted face and high cheek bones. He had a pale complexion and the strangest thing about him was he had pointed ears.

He must have noticed what kind of condition they were in as he ran out to them, at an amazing speed for and old man, and bowed.

"Let's get you inside. You look starved and cold. Let me help you down" his voice sounded soft with concern.

"Thank you" Kai said graciously. She gently put Lailee into his arms. With one arm holding Lailee he put out his wrinkled hand for her to grab. She took it and swung her leg around with some difficulty.

The old man watched her bad leg as she swung it over noticing it hanging limp. He didn't say anything about it though. "Can you hold… what's her name?" he asked. "Lailee" Kai replied. Lailee perked up at the sound of her name. The old man smiled. "Well, can you hold Lailee while I bring your horse to the stable?" asked the old man.

"Of course" Kai took her sister from his arms. Fireheart looked at her as the man took hold of his bridle to lead him away. "It's fine Fireheart. You can go with him." She said soothingly.

The horse understood and let himself be led away. It only took a minute for the old man to come back. "Do you need help with walking to my cottage?" he asked being concerned. "No I'm used to walking like this, but thank you anyways" Kai replied. Kai limped to the cottage eager to come out of the cold.

Once they were inside Kai looked at her surroundings. There was three rooms a main room, which she was in, which consisted of a fireplace, a shelf full of books, a table with chairs, and two lounging chairs. There were beams on the ceiling with hanging dried vegetables and fruit. Jars and baskets were on top of the beams using it as a shelf.

It was exciting for Kai because even though she was ready to fall down asleep it was the first time she was ever in a house that wasn't build to be moved.

"My name is Abidi by the way" the old man, now Abidi introduced himself bowing to Kai.

"My name is Kai" Kai didn't know to bow or not so she just smiled at him. He smiled back obviously amused.

Lailee coughed. "Oh no she getting more sick" said Kai distraught. "She's sick?" asked Abidah. He didn't wait for an answer. He leaned over and put the back of his hand on her forehead, nodded to himself and went over to a shelf and grabbed a glass bottle filled with a purple substance.

"Can you open her mouth for a second?" Confused Kai obeyed. Abidi dripped a drop of the liquid substance into Lailee's mouth. Lailee hiccupped. "She should feel good as new by tomorrow" stated Abidi. The rest of the night was a blur.

All she could remember was herself and Lailee being led to a bed and sleeping soundly.

The next morning when Kai woke it took her a minute to remember where she was.

Lailee was lying down next to her tangled in the blankets still asleep. Her tiny chest was raising and falling at the movement of her breathing. Through the window in the wall she could tell that the sun was up and it was time to rise.

Kai quietly tried to get out of bed without disturbing her little sister. When she swung her leg out of the bed she stood up and limped out the door.

As she entered the main room she saw Abidi at the table reading a red book. There was three bowls full of porridge and spoons on the side of the bowl. As she entered the room a floor board squeaked, alerting him of her presence.

Abidi looked up from his book and smiled.

"Ahh, she is awake" he remarked at her "But where is the little one?"

"Asleep" she replied.

"Well let's not disturb her, and while we wait for her to wake up let us eat."

He put the book down on the table and gestured for her to sit down with him. She sat and started eating. Abidi didn't talk to her once while they filled their stomachs but every once in a while looked up at her as if examining her. Kai pretended not to notice.

"Now that we are fed why don't you go wake your sister while her porridge is semi warm" asked Abidi. Kai complied by getting up from the table and going into the room she slept in to find Lailee still sleeping. Kai started to softly shake her awake.

"Lailee time to get up little one" she said in a motherly voice. Her little sister's eyes slowly opened sleepily. "Good morning" said Kai.

"Good morning" Lailee said back in a small sleepy voice. Kai grinned. Kai also noticed that Lailee had no sign of sickness at all. Color was returning to her cheeks and her breathing was normal. Kai picked Lailee up and brought her to the table where her breakfast was waiting. Abidi was in the chair reading his book. He nodded to them and went back to his book. Kai dipped the spoon into the bowl and started to feed Lailee.

After a while the food was gone and everyone fed. Abidi once again put his book down and went to sit in the unoccupied chair at the table.

"I would like to hear your story if you would be kind" Abidi said courteously. He turned to look at Kai. Kai sighed and began her and Lailee's story leaving nothing out. Abidi didn't interrupt once but listened intently. After all was said there was silence for a moment.

Abidi broke the silence. "Well, since you have no where to go you can stay with me for a while. I will teach you how to survive in Alagaesia and I will teach you how to read, write and do math. I will also teach you the Ancient Language. You will have to study hard and obey me but I do believe you will be glad you did this. If you do choose to leave bare in mind, you have no idea how to survive in the world and it most likely be your undoing"

Kai thought for a moment. It would work out very well, and they had no where else to go. They have no idea what the real world is like and they would need to be prepared. Kai looked at her sister and knew what to do.

"We except"

* * *

Yay, long chapter ). Reviews make me write faster!

As Ever,

JustMyLuck


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I am happy to bring to you yet another wonderful chapter of

"To Touch a Stone"

See you at the bottom!

* * *

"Good" said Abidi delighted. "First things first, I'll have to fix that leg of yours"

"What?" asked Kai, obviously confused.

"I will have to heal your leg so you can train to your full potential" Abidi said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wha-bu-how?" she stuttered. Kai gain back her composure "Wait a second. How will you heal my leg?" Kai asked. Surely there was no way to heal a paralyzed leg. Or maybe there is… but would it hurt? He mind whirled.

"Will it hurt?" was only what she could muster to voice.

"Of course not! What do you take me for?" Abidi said offended.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just surprised" she apologized. There was no need to be on bad terms with someone that is offering you shelter.

"Apology accepted. Now lay down on the floor and role up your pant leg so we can begin" Abidi told her.

She got up with some difficulty and sat on the ground with and "oof". Kai then learned over and rolled up her pant leg. Kai looked down to see the scars of where Fireheart's hooves hit. She winced at the thought.

Lailee watched intently from her chair.

Abidi kneeled down his hands hovering above her leg.

"Waise heill!" he calmly said with some enthusiasm. Silver lights shot out from his wrinkled hands.

It felt as if warmth flooded through her veins, her head was a little dizzy from watching the flash of silver light though her.

As quickly as it came it was gone. "Did that hurt?" Abidi said matter of factly. Kai sat there for a second. Did it really work? Slowly she tried wiggling her toes.

It worked! Her toes moved. Her leg stiff as a stick but who cared, she wasn't a cripple anymore!

She broke her gaze from her leg and looked up at Abidi. She held back tears. "How can I thank you enough?" she asked. Beaming Abidi asked "What are you doing on the floor? Get up so we can start."

Once she was up she proceeded to bend her leg and stretching it. Once it felt like normal she looked at Abidi. "I'm ready."

This statement started the beginning of a very long day.

* * *

Abidi held a slate in his hands with some writing coal. "This is the Letter 'A' learn it and copy it." Kai did so. When she finished she held the slate at arms length and smiled.

She could write! Kai could hardly imagine how this little scribble could be joined by others to form a word. She marveled for a second but was quickly interjected by Abidi clapping her to attention.

They continued to learn letters for a while more. At the end of the lesson Kai's wrist hurt from continuously writing letters repeatedly.

Abidi slowly stood up, his bones cracking as he did so, and walked towards his room. Kai waited patiently for a few minutes for her new instructor to come out.

When he finally came out he was holding two long wooden sticks. At a second glance they looked too finely made to be just sticks. They looked as if to be chiseled to perfection. At the bottom of them was another short and thin stick going across right above it. It all seemed to be scuffed all over as if it had been in use for years. The question was what do you use them for?

Kai stared for a second. "Huh?" Kai mumbled dumbly not meaning too.

"I'm guessing by the blank look on your face that you have not much of an idea on what the sticks are for. Well, I will not keep you pondering any longer. These are to practice sword fighting. Which I might add if what you are about to do!" Abidi seemed to be very excited about the new lesson.

"Come, we must go outside for this, bring the little one also." the old man called over his shoulder as he was making his way out the door. Kai quickly picked up her little sister. She then leaned Lailee against her hip. She felt like dancing as she walked out that door. It felt good to be walking again.

The air was fresh with dew. She could hear the sounds of birds singing. None of them reminded her of the plains bird's songs. Small bit of her mind flickered to her home. 'I wonder what Kain is doing right now' she thought, even though she had a good guess. He most likely was mourning about losing his sisters.

'Don't lose hope Kain, it isn't goodbye, it is never goodbye" she thought as though he was telling him that. Only she did this mostly to remind herself. She hugged her sister a little tighter. Kai was brought back to reality by a clapping noise.

Kai put Lailee down on the grass lightly, ruffled her hair, and walked a little closer to Abidi to Abidi. As soon as she went into place the old man threw the stick to her. Kai just managed to catch it.

It was heavy! It might have not been for a normal healthy girl her age but she didn't entirely fit that description. Kai after a bit figured out, or at least she thought, how to hold the stick properly. Kai turned to face her teacher.

"Defend yourself!" yelled Abidi while rushing at Kai. Kai just barely was able to raise her stick to block Abidi's from hitting her shoulder. What she didn't know was right after the sticks collided together her teacher recovered and swung at her ankles. Kai's arms were still in shock from the hit and couldn't respond fast enough.

"Oh, ow, eh, ah…" Kai yelled as she dropped her stick to cradle her shin and jump around on her good foot. Unfortunately her foot found the only rock that was on that side of the clearing and found it was kind enough to trip her. Her rump landed flat on the ground, hard.

A few curses later, Kai turn to Abidi with anger in her eyes.

"By the moon that hurt! What was that for? You heal my leg only to break my shin!" Kai shouted at him. Her mind was too clouded at this point to realize she was yelling at the person who saved her and Lailee.

Abidi didn't even blink. It seemed as if he knew this would happen. This made Kai even madder.

"Calm down. First of all a real enemy wouldn't let you jump around cursing life itself because of a bit of pain. Second you treat me like an enemy while I have this stick is in my hands, it goes vise versa also. Third of all to learn best you have to have a bit of risk. If I just barely hit you, you won't learn how to react fast enough or to be able to see what's at risk. Now if that answers you questions stand up and fight. You won't get out of this because of a little bruise."

Kai groaned. She hated it but he had good reasons. Not only is her brain going to hurt when she goes to sleep but her ankle, and most likely everything if she makes it out alive in the first place.

Out of nowhere they heard a chorus of swear words and baby giggles. They turned to see Lailee sitting on the ground clapping her hands. Before anything could be said Lailee began to _sing_ the swear words.

"By the moon!" Kai groaned. Not only will her mind and body hurt tonight, _now_ she won't be able to get to sleep because of a baby's dirty mouth!

* * *

Ummm… yeah that took about a month and a half to write. (Whistles innocently) I thought the chapter would be a bit boring so I lightened the mood a bit.

Yeah I can't wait until the training is done. Then the real fun begins!

Review please. I _need_ your input! I am writing this story not only for me but mostly you, and how do I know you like it when you don't tell me? I can't read minds people!

As Ever,

JustMyLuck


	6. Chapter 6

I know I haven't updated in a WHILE. The thing is, if you shoot me or maul me in any way then I'll be dead so you won't get to read any new chapters! (evil laugh).

I know, enough procrastinating and get to the story…

* * *

"Open your mind to nature, let your mind go free" Abidi calmly said. They have been in this clearing for an hour now. There was nature all around them. Birds were singing their songs; there was the soft whispering of the small bit of wind that managed to sneak in from the trees. A hare hopped right into its small hole that the small creature called home. Even a small doe and her baby were grazing in the grass as the mother kept a watchful eye on her young. 

As for all the claming aspects of this environment Kai was not calm. She had no idea why she was out here trying to open her mind to nature. She didn't even know what her mentor meant by "open your mind". With one more hopeless try Kai closed her eyes.

Taking three deep breaths she listened to her environment. She heard the birds calling, the wind rustling the leaves from the ground, and the soft dripping of the water falling from the trees from the previous storm. Kai let this consume her. Slowly she opened her mind to find a sense of vastness. At first she was startled but she then grew calm and let the feeling take hold of her.

A new feeling followed. She felt little voices and feelings come into her mind. Once again she was startled but then once again she let her mind move with it. Kai then tuned in her ears to one of the voices. She felt a great sense of joy of flying. The young woman felt the exhilaration of it. A thought dawned on her. This creature she was feeling was a bird!

After a few more minutes of letting her mind lose she came back to her own body. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Abidi looking at her with a grin. "I am assuming you felt the full power of this practice of meditation?" he asked with a wise voice.

"If you call _that_ meditation then yes I did" Kai replied still a bit light headed from the sensation of it.

"Good, now that we have that settled you are to come here after every weapon training session and meditate" Abidi stated. Kai just nodded.

* * *

By the time dinner came Kai was exhausted. Her feet dragged across the ground as she walked to the small cottage. As she entered an aroma of appetizing smells reached her nose. 

"What's that smell?" Kai asked as her stomach gave a loud grumble.

Abidi turned around from the stove to look at her. "Hungry I assume?" Kai just nodded. "Tonight we are having a special meal to celebrate the first day of training" Abidi smiled as he spoke.

"I have no complaints to that" Kai responded.

Abidi laughed. Lailee giggled from under the table. Kai noticed that the table was covered with appealing foods. Bread rolls were in a basket, a strange vegetable that looked like a red ball with a green stem was on a plate with sliced wedges that were orange. Assorted types of berries were in a small wooden bowl. What looked like a flaky type of bread rolls with some purple juice leaking out of them looked tasty on a wooden plate.

Even though the food looked strange to her she could tell this would be a wonderful dinner. Kai bent down to put her little sister onto a chair and pushed her little fist away from a good looking bread roll as she reached for it. Lailee gave a small pout. "You can wait a minute" Kai said with a small grin.

She placed herself next to Lailee as Abidi placed a long loaf of what looked to be brown bread on the table. He sat himself down slowly. He glanced at them and gave a small grin. "To newfound friends" he said raising a wooden cup to toast.

Kai raised her goblet full of wine and smiled "To a gracious host" and they toasted.

* * *

Late that night Kai laid in her new found bed staring at the wood ceiling. Her stomach was full. It was quite a different sensation for her. In fact it was so full that she felt a little nauseous. 

She just sat in her bed for a while thinking. Her wish had certainly come true. The only thing is was it for the better or worse?she thought for a minute. 'It's definitely for the better. I can roam where ever I please and never be tied down to a sexist pig of a man. I will never bare any children if I don't want to. I can be what _I _want to be' Kai smiled at the thought. 'Yes it is definitely for the better' at this Kai fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Days passed. Kai learn everything her brain would allow. She treasured this feeling of learning. She would wake up every day ready for a new lesson. In the morning she learned how to read and write, and then she would do some math. The new student was amazed at how little scribbles could form a word, and put together they could form a sentence. It was challenging for her to put letters together for a while. 

Sometimes she just wanted to though the slate on the floor and snap the charcoal in half but then she remembered that she would need to learn all she could to survive in the world. After this thought and a few deep breaths she would sit down and once again try to sound out the word.

Lailee herself was learning too. The baby was learning to sing the letters in order and sometimes she wouldn't stop singing. This started to annoy Kai a small bit but she was still proud of Lailee and her comprehension of learning.

Kai was also learning geography too. Kai loved to look at the maps of Alagaesia. The maps had such detail. She couldn't believe Alagaesia was so vast, and when she was done learning she would travel with Lailee until she had seen everything. Sometimes she would close her eyes and picture herself riding Fireheart with Lailee in her lap and Kain riding beside her.

Kai may have been exceeding very well in her studies but swordfight was a different matter. Kai had definitely improved somewhat. Lately she had gone to bed with a few less bruises then she had before, but she still wasn't improving as much as she should have been. It was a very good thing that Abidi was a patient teacher.

Kai was actually filling out in size. There was plenty of food that Kai was made to eat. It got to the point where she stopped wanting to eat the large portions she as was supposed. Abidi knew that she was too skinny so he made sure she would at least have two large helpings of food at every meal. It wasn't as if she didn't want to eat. It was just that she wasn't hungry. Her change from too little food to a large amount made her stomach queasy when she ate.

Over all Lailee and Kai were happy. The only one who wasn't was Fireheart. Kai visited him as often as possible. Kai could tell that he yearned for the plains. Fireheart and Kai often went on rides through the forest. She would always make sure she wasn't too far away from the cottage though.

Often at night Kai would lie in bed thinking. She thought about many different things such as, her past, her present and her future.

Her future, what does it hold? What is she destined for? One thing is for sure, she will use her future for good. She would help all who needed help. 'One day,' she would think, 'I will think back on my life and be proud of what I have done, and I can die in peace knowing that I made Alagaesia a better place' and at that she would close her eyes.

* * *

Yet another chapter written. I was going to make it longer but then I thought you guys have been waiting for too long.

Review please! I need your input!

As Ever,

JustMyLuck


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my wonderful readers! Welcome back to my _wonderful_ story! (haha, I wish)

Now once again, time to read!

Two months have past since Kai and Lailee met Abidi. Through Kai's intense training Kai had almost seemed to become a different person. She didn't feel as weak as she once did before. She must have grown a few inches and she also grew stronger, courtesy of all the physical sword training. Sword training was not the only weapon she learned to use. She also took up arms with a bow. The girl was more intent on the ways of archery than swordsmanship. Just the feeling of the bow in her hands and the ability of choosing which way an arrow will fly made her feel dangerously powerful.

The girl also had acquired the love for reading. Kai now knew how to read fully, even though sometimes she had a hard time with complex words. The young scholar was often found reading books about various subjects. One of her favorite subjects to read was about the history of Alagaesia.

In her clan there was almost no mention of the outside world. The men almost never left the village to trade, and even then only the council members were allowed to go. It had often been a subject that Kai had pondered.

Now though she had an idea of what the world actually was. She had no idea before that there were such things as elves, dwarves and dragons. Or were there? Doubt still clouded her mind. She had a small idea about these species because of the late night stories of the clan's storyteller.

The only books she was not allowed to read were the ones in the Ancient Language. She didn't mind that much because she could barely read in that language. She knew how to speak in it mildly, but reading it was very difficult for her. Although her sense of curiosity still burned thinking about what was in those old books.

One of her favorite times of the day was meditation. It was a time for her to put her stressful thoughts and pains to just relax. She would become one with the animals and trees. It was just a peaceful little time to get away.

Lailee herself was growing and learning to speak in full sentences. She was able to walk around on her little wobbly feet. She had gone into a stage where she wanted to be holding everything and do everything herself.

All in all they were content.

* * *

"Come on Fireheart boy! We got to get back before the rain comes!" Kai shouted over the wind. Lailee was nestled right in front of Kai who was leaning towards her brave horse with reins in her hands. They had gone out for a picnic in the woods but that picnic turned into a frantic ride home when clouds began to come into view above the trees. 

Fireheart picked up his pace. His muscled legs were beating in tune with the thump of his hooves on the ground. Kai started to laugh when the rain began to drizzle. They were almost out of the trees into the clearing when the rain became angry as if it had heard the girl's laughter.

They slowed to a trot, then to a walk. Kai steered Fireheart into the small barn. It was slightly dark in the barn but still visible enough to see. Kai jumped off her mighty steed and held her arms out for her little sister to do the same. With a small giggle Lailee slid down Fireheart's ride right into her sister's arms.

Putting Lailee down Kai rung out her hair and began to un-tack Fireheart. Once her horse was clean, fed, and in his stall they began their frantic run into the house without getting too wet.

Once inside Kai put her little sister down on the ground. Wringing out her hair once more Kai looked around the cottage. The small cottage was still. Everything seemed to be in place, but Kai couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

"Abidi?" Lailee asked looking up at her. Recognition dawned on her face. No wonder it was too quiet! Abidi should have been there sitting in his lounging chair with an old book in his hand, to scold them for being late. "Maybe he's in his bed sleeping," Kai thought with a hint of hope.

Even though the logical part of her brain said he would never be sleeping at this hour, Kai briskly walked to his old room. Lailee followed suit. Kai peeked into the room not wanting to wake him if he was there.

His bed was empty.

Kai's heart felt like it dropped into her stomach. "Abidi?" she yelled, calling out for him with lost hope. Silence

"Abidi?" she asked quietly as if he could hear her. She walked slowly backwards until her back hit a wooden wall. Slowly she slid down the wall until she was sitting with her legs curled up to her stomach.

Lailee ran over wobbling as she went. Her little sister was oblivious to what had just happened to them. Lailee sat down right in front of her older sister staring up into her eyes.

Kai didn't even stare back. She just buried her head into her knees.

Her only teacher, her only provider, and her only friend had left them. Why would he do such a thing? He didn't even a goodbye. He had saved Lailee, and healed her. He taught her all she now knew. He couldn't have left without a reason. Did she do something wrong? "No," she dismissed that from her mind. She couldn't have done anything that bad. "What if it was that time I spilled the soup all over one of his books?" Kai sighed miserably. "No, he forgave me for that after I cleaned it up." Sighing one more time her mind drifted towards what could have happened to him.

"Maybe something hurt him? Maybe he was dead or dying out in the forest? He must be all scared and calling out for me to save him!" Kai cried out "I have to do something!"

Getting up as fast as she could she frantically ran into her room to get her bow. If something had happened to him she wouldn't sit around wondering. Stopped suddenly looking at what was on her bed. Lailee came up behind her but she didn't even notice.

On her bed was a burlap sack with what looked to be something in it. On the side of the bag was a long item that was wrapped in brown cloth. That wasn't all though. Right on the bed was a piece of parchment.

Without thinking Kai slowly approached the bed. She wasn't going to admit it to herself but she was scared, scared of what the note said, scared of what this meant to them. Slowly she leaned down to read it.

_Dear Kai,_

_I know this is in such short notice but my work here is done._

_You are destined for great things, and I am very proud of you._

_Take these gifts that I have left you and use them only for good._

_Alagaesia is in danger and you may be one of the only ones to stop it._

_Hold your sister close to you for family is a very precious thing to have._

_Be careful, if not only for yourself but for me._

_Un du evarinya ono varda._

She reread the note three times more.

So that was it. He was gone. She was hoping for more of an explanation. "My work here is done" isn't that much of one. A stab of pain entered her heart when she remembered her mother said _"You are destined for great things" _just as he did. Kai could hardly believe that. What was she but a girl lost in the world with only her little sister to take care of?

Alagaesia is in danger? She didn't know much about Alagaesia but the landscape, the books and what Abidi had told her. She knew even less about what was happening to the Alagaesia in the present. She knew what the last part said even though it was in the Ancient Language.

_May the stars watch over you. _

Kai felt a small pull on her tunic. She looked down to see Lailee looking up at her. "Where Abidi?" she asked. Kai thought for a moment. How could she break it to a two year old that their friend is gone from them?

"He's gone away, but we will see him again," Kai said in the steadiest voice she could muster as she was trying to be brave for her younger sister.

"When?" Lailee asked in her innocent voice. Kai looked down to stare into her eyes. This little angel trusted her with every fiber of her being, and loved her just as much. What would they do now that their provider had left them? Will they be able to survive?

"Someday," was all she could manage to say without her voice betraying her.

Turning away from Lailee she looked at the items on the bed. Ignoring the burlap sack she started to untie the twine on the cloth gift first, all the time wondering what it was.

Once the last knot was untied she unwrapped the cloth. It first revealed a gold pummel that shined with brilliance. In it was an emerald gem shaped as an egg sized teardrop looking as if it was a tear from a god.

She unwrapped the rest to see the what she know knew as a sword fully. Her eyes widened at the sight. The hilt was covered in silver wire. The blade was the color of emerald as sword's hilt making it majestic in everyway. A strange symbol was finely etched on the blade.

Skimming two fingers on the blade she could feel its cold smoothness as if it were glass. She knew better than that. This blade was swift and deadly. Kai could tell just by the aura of it.

She also noticed a silver sheath that shined with the light, casting sparkles in its wake, with a fine leather belt on it next to the sword. The belt had engraved vines of black wrapping itself around it. Kai put the belt on to see if it would fit. She slowly and carefully picked up the sword.

It felt as if the grip molded to her hand. The weight of the sword she knew should have been heavier but it felt light. She slid the sword into the sheath slowly, listening to the sound of metal on metal. It fit perfectly. With it she felt powerful and dangerous at the same time. Kai held back a sigh. The thought of her being dangerous was laughable.

She turned to Lailee. "How do I look?" she asked with a small smile playing on her lips. Lailee only giggled as a response.

She looked at the burlap sack. She started to untie the twine on the top of the bag to open it. She reached her hand in only for it to touch something cool and smooth. Curious she pulled out of the bag what looked liked a stone.

The stone was as long as her forearm and egged shape. The color was that of an emerald in the sun. It looked as if it must have been polished for decades on end. The stone had uneven white veins that ran all over it as if it was caught in a spider web. Kai slowly brushed the stone with her hand to feel its smoothness once more.

She let her hand stay there for a moment. "No rock could be naturally that smooth" she thought as she pulled her hand away. "Not even a tool could make it that smooth ether" she added. Pondering for a moment she thought. "Could it have been made by magic?" she wondered out loud. Shaking her head at that thought she looked at the sack once more to see if there was anything else inside it.

Kai tipped over the bag onto the bed to see a something fall out. It was a big brown book that looked ragged with age. She picked it up to get a better look. It was heavy and held a feeling of secrets as when she touched it. Turning it over to see what the name of the book was on the binding she read…

"Raising Dragons for Dummies"

(HAHAHAHA…. Sorry I couldn't resist)

(Back to the story… hehe raising dragons for dummies….)

Turning it over to see what the name of the book was on the binding she read out loud…

"Dragons and how to Raise them by Osthato Chetowa"

Opening the book cautiously to be sure not to rip a page she peeked at the lettering.

The pager was golden with age as she had expected, but what she didn't expect was the vivid pictures imprinted on them. Pictures of not only dragons, but elves, humans and dwarfs among other things peeked out at her. If she hadn't known it was a book she would have thought that the images would move if you watched them closely enough.

She flipped to a random page, her eyes eager for more of the majestic book. One side of the page was the lettering of not black ink, but gold. The lettering was as if it shined in the light.

But the lettering was not that of what she looked at. It was the picture on the other side of the page that made her eyes jump to.

On the page was a dragon. It was immense on the page as it towered over the tree tops in the background. The color of the dragon was green. Not just any green though, the green was an emerald green that sparkled on the page. The creature was so delicately painted that it looked as if it would jump out of the page at her to kill.

The noble beast held itself so proud it would seem as if you would bow down to it like you would a king. It had spikes on it that followed it from its head to its spine with a small groove in the neck. Long fangs prodded out of the sides of its mouth making it look even more deadly. The wings stretched out immensely. The wings were longer than it body and figments of bones shaped it while skin covered it.

Her eyes glanced down to the caption. All it said was "Avisa".

"Let me see!" Lailee's high pitch voice called. Kai had completely forgotten she was there. A small smile tugged at her lips when she looked down to see her little sister looking up at her with wide eyes.

Kai kneeled down to let Lailee see. Lailee gasped at the sight of the dragon. "What is it?" she asked excitedly with her eyes still looking at the magical creature.

"It's a dragon Lailee."

"What's a…"

"CRACK" both eyes ripped of the page and turned to the stone. It sat there shaking on the bed with a small crack in it. Next there was a peeping sound as the shaking of the egg increased.

Protectively Kai pushed her younger sister behind her. Lailee's head peeped out just enough to see.

"CRACK" another crack appeared next to the last, but this crack kept getting longer. The peeping noise kept on getting louder as well.

Kai just then remembered the sword that hung on her waist. What ever this devil stone held inside of it Kai would not let it hurt her sister. She unsheathed the sword slowly, her eyes never leaving the stone. The peeping sound stopped for a moment.

"CRACK!" and with that noise the stone shattered.

What ever Kai expected it was not what sat there on the bed among the shattered pieces of the stone, what did sat there was more mystifying than what ever she could have expected.

What sat there was a….

"Dragon," Kai softly whispered as she watched the small thing lick of the membrane that had encased it.

* * *

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. Cliffy ) 

Sorry about the whole "Raising Dragons for Dummies" thing but once I thought of it I couldn't leave it out ) Must be my weird sense of humor or something.

Ahhh (sighs) I have been waiting to write that scene for a while! AND it was a long chapter! (Well for me) Poor Abidi, he got kicked out of the story. For a while :)

Thank you for all who reviewed so far!

Kaze160: Thank you! It warms my heart to hear you say that :) Yeah I probably should have put something about Kai being scared of Fireheart up. My bad :/ I'm going to proof read the story again sometime, so I'll add something like that. Thanks for the input!

KRM-EditorInCheif: Your welcome for the update, and thank you for the review! Sorry about not updating sooner, ya know school and all (yuck). About your question before about Abidi, I can't really tell you that much but I'll just say its part of a bigger picture. Don't want to ruin anything )

Review, you know you want to!

What's ten seconds going to do?

I mean if you tolerated my story thus far, what's a little "hey I like your story" going to do?...

I know! It'll make me smile :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello yet again

Hello yet again! And say hello to yet another chapter of…..

(In a really deep man speaker voice)

TO TOUCH A STONE!

Haha… I am so weird…

Oh yeah, sorry about the wait. But hey I'm back aren't I?

Kai blinked once, twice, three times. The dragon was still there.

The little dragon was just like the picture of in the book, but the booked still seemed to have not giving the dragon race justice. The dragon was as long as Kai's forearm and its wings were three times as long as its body. The spikes looked as if they were made of ivory. Its emerald color scales gleamed with radiance as the little being wobbled unsteadily on the wooden floor towards her.

She felt Lailee's small hand let go of her tunic. The brave little girl started towards the dragon. Kai just manage to grab onto Lailee's dirty dress before she was out of reach. Kai pulled her little sister back safely behind her.

Kai didn't know what to do. The baby dragon could be dangerous to them. She threw a quick glance at her newly acquired sword. No, she knew she didn't have the heart to kill something so small and noble.

Kai bit her lip for a moment as she watched the dragon get closer. "I could just leave it in the woods," she pondered out loud. A picture of the poor dragonling being hunted by a wolf popped into her mind. She shook her head to rid herself of the horrid thought.

She watched the small dragon as it wobbled around the room on unsteady legs all the while chirping a happy tune. The baby dragon look so... so…, Kai's mind reached for the correct word, so _innocent_. "Ha, innocent, how can anything be innocent while it has razor sharp fangs that look like they could rip you to shreds?" a voice in the back of her mind attempted to talk some sanity into her.

The small dragon wobbled towards her and Lailee, interrupting her mind's debate. Kai's body tensed with unease. But it stopped a few feet before her and plopped its bottom on the floor just to stare directly into her eyes. Those eyes, they didn't seem like animal's dull eyes. Those eyes felt intelligent, as if she was looking at her own. But there was more, staring deeper into those green orbs she felt that those eyes were full of trust; trust for her. Kai knew right then she could not hurt it, dragon or not. Maybe, just maybe she could keep it…

A squeak ended her mental struggle. She looked down at the dragon that was now one foot in front of her. Lailee stayed safely behind her this time.

Before she could realize what she was doing Kai slowly leaned down to touch it.

Kai yelled in agony as an electric shock went through her hand, to her arm and from there to her entire body. A strange sensation overcame her in her head. It felt as if something had clicked in her mind and she felt exposed. It was if there had been a cage surrounding her mind her whole life and its bars had disappeared leaving her now exposed to the world.

She lay there on the floor for what seemed like a lifetime letting the pain subdue. Her mind was still somewhat clouded when she managed to prop herself up with unstable arms

She saw a strange sight. Lailee was sitting on the floor right next to the dragon both of who were both staring at her intensely. Kai's back stiffened when she saw that the dragon was very close her sister, too close. In fact, with a more careful eye, she observed that Lailee was _leaning _against the dragon.

A wave of relief came over her when she noticed it wasn't attacking her young sister. But that wave was quickly exchanged with anger at the creature. Why had it shocked her? Never mind that but _how_ had it shocked her? Her eyes glanced to her hand that had been so brutally assaulted.

On her right hand was a silvery oval right on her palm. "By the moon" she mumbled under her breath. What had happened to her?

A strange feeling overcame her in her. It felt like a feather was brushing her mind but in it she felt an overwhelming sense of hunger. Looking up she saw that the dragon was staring at her intently. The feather tickled her mind again. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any abnormal," Kai sighed while getting up to get some jerky from the cabinet.

Kai wondered if the dragon would eat it at all. "Well obviously from the sight of those fangs it wouldn't be hunting cabbage," she chuckled at her own private joke.

She cut the jerky up on the table to bite size pieces while she could feel two pairs of eyes on her back. That staring thing was starting to annoy her.

"Okay little fellow, time to eat." Kai put the food down on the floor. The dragon just stared at it for a minute as if it was wondering what it was. Kai sighed while taking a piece of the wood floor.

"You eat it like this," she popped it in her mouth and chewed it slowly then swallowed it. The feather tickled her mind again but this time she felt a sense of understanding in her head as the dragon mimicked the action. Lailee herself also followed suit.

In a matter of thirty seconds the whole pile of jerky was gone. "I think we're going to need more jerky" Kai noted. If the dragon was going to live with them she hoped that the baby would be able to hunt for itself in time or else she had her work cut out for her.

She almost corrected herself thinking that they weren't going to keep the dragon but she now knew she could never hurt this innocent baby. She felt as if it was apart of her, and to kill it would to kill herself.

A small yawn was heard in the room as Kai looked down to find her sister half asleep with her eyes drooping. At that time she noticed that she was tired too, or maybe it was the dragon she felt. This new mind contact thing was going to take some getting used to.

Kai didn't even bother to change her or Lailee's clothes into sleeping clothes but she managed to put herself on the bed with Lailee to go to sleep. She now heard familiar squeaking noise to see the baby dragon looking at her from the floor as if saying "You forgetting someone?"

She sighed knowing that there was no way she was going to get to sleep with that dragon keeping her up all night. Kai patted a section of the bed next to her and the dragon gladly jumped up on it.

Kai knew her life was going to change since that night although she never could have dreamed how much.

Chirp… Chirp… Chirp.

Kai raised a hand and swatted the air as if to hit what ever was waking her up. Her hand only met air.

Chirp… Chirp… Chirp.

"Be quiet," Kai slurred out ending in a yawn.

The chirping sound as if responding chirped louder. 

Obviously she wasn't going to go back to bed with this racket going on. So quite slowly she opened her eyes as if she had bricks on holding them down. It certainly felt like it.

"By the moon!" she was fully awake now. Sitting not far from her feet was the emerald dragon with Lailee next to it tangled in the blankets still asleep. Last night's advents came crashing down on her.

She had a dragon.

"Just as I thought my life couldn't get anymore complicated," she buried her head in her hands.

"Chirp… Chirp… Chirp!"

"I'm up already!" Kai's voice was slightly irritated. She could feel a headache coming on. The dragon rustled its wings as if it was taking offence. It hopped down from the bed and wobbled on its feet towards the wooden door leading to the main room. Turning back once as it was almost to the door it stared at her with those green orbs again. She felt a tickle in the back of her mind that she could sense was great hunger. The girl rolled her eyes and got out of bed with some difficulty then made her way to the door.

I was going to write more but I decided that I took months to just start it might take months to stop it.

Review PLEASE!!


End file.
